Intereses Personales
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Tras un confuso incidente en un concierto, Ferb descubrirá que posee intereses con respecto a Phineas y el verano, más allá de lo que debería esperarse. Estos intereses llegarán a ser peligrosos. Dejen reviews por favor.
1. Los 2 Hermanos y 1 Familiar

**Intereses Personales**

**Introducción**

(Nota del Autor: La Historia se sitúa en el episodio "Tip of the Day")

(Nota del Autor 2: Durante todo el documento llamaremos a las puntas de plástico o metal de los pasadores de los zapatos, "Aglets", ya que no hay una palabra en español para esta frase. Además, algunas cosas son traducidas sin más, ya que el episodio no ha sido emitido en español aún.)

Era el día del concierto por el "Interés de los Aglets". El concierto tenía toda la masa que deseaba, ya que Isabella y los demás habían hecho un buen trabajo difundiendo a la gente lo importante de reconocer a los "Aglets", que eran quizá el invento más utilizado y menos comprendido de todo el Siglo XX.

_Through the eye of the needle_  
_It's time to loosen your tongue_  
_Got a tip how to make ends meet_

(Por el ojo de una aguja, es hora de aflojar la lengua, un truco para unir las puntas…)

_A-G-L-E-T, AGLET! don't forget it._

(A-G-L-E-T, Aglet, ¡No lo olvides!)

_It's the soul/sole of our feet, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Es la punta / alma de nuestros pies)

(Nota del Autor: No estoy seguro de que diga Phineas aquí. Entiendo "soul" y "sole")

_We're tyin' the world together_

(Estamos uniendo al mundo, juntos)

De repente Phineas se quedó sin palabras. Miraba a la multitud y todo lo veía borroso, inverosímil, confuso. Miraba a las luces y sentía como un rechazo a las mismas.

- ¿Phineas? – preguntó Isabella - ¿Estás bien?

Phineas seguía abstraído en su propio dolor. Entonces Isabella cometió el error de tocarlo. Su amigo le respondió golpeándole el rostro, antes de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Era consciente todavía de lo que estaba haciendo y de todo el entorno a su alrededor.

- ¡Este concierto se acabó! – dijo Candace - ¡Ferb, llama a una ambulancia!

En medio de la sorpresa general de ver lo que había pasado, se llevaron a Phineas rápidamente, a las afueras del Estadio de Danville, donde la ambulancia aguardaba.

- ¡No puedo ver! – gritó Phineas.

- Tranquilo – dijo Candace – Estamos en una ambulancia. Ya no verás a la multitud.

- No es eso… - respondió Phineas – No puedo ver. No los veo ni a Ferb ni a ti.

- Tranquilízate – respondió Candace – Ya llegamos al hospital.

- Esto si no puedo explicarlo – se limitó a decir Ferb.

**Capítulo I**

**(Los 2 Hermanos y 1 familiar)**

Phineas había llegado al Hospital General de Danville y había sido atendido rápidamente. Los médicos se sorprendieron del cuadro que vieron. ¿Cómo alguien podía quedar ciego de repente? Candace no tardó en llamar a sus padres… pero no para acusar a sus hermanos, sino para salvarlos.

- Jamás hemos visto este caso – explicaba un médico – Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hijo? – preguntó Linda Flynn

- No lo sabemos – dijo uno de los médicos – Su hermana lo trajo en una ambulancia.

- Candace… ¿donde estaban Phineas y Ferb?

Era el momento perfecto para acusarlos, si lo deseaba. Si decía que habían organizado un concierto, podía explicar el misterio y a la vez hacer que su madre tomara acciones de una vez por todas. ¿Pero podía decírselo, cuando su hermano estaba ciego? No sabían nada. Era demasiado… incluso para ella, decírselo en esas circunstancias.

- Estábamos en el patio trasero. No hacían nada importante.

- Necesitamos ver ese patio – dijo uno de los médicos – Busquemos por toxinas.

En ese momento, Ferb se acercó a los médicos.

- Cualquier cosa que hayan hecho es importante. ¿Han ido a campamentos?

- Han ido con su abuelo a un camping.

- Trátenlo para Oncocercosis – dijo Ferb sin más preámbulo.

- ¿Pero quién eres tú? – preguntó uno de los médicos.

- Ferb – dijo Linda Flynn - ¿Cómo sabes que…?

- Estuvimos en un lago… así que se parece el hábitat de dicho parásito. Altas dosis de Ivermectin y Doxiciclina para matar al parásito y recuperará la visión en pocos días.

Sin decir más, se retiró y volvió a la habitación de su hermano.

- ¿Pero cómo demonios supo más que nosotros…? – dijo uno de los médicos.

- No se preocupe – dijo Linda – Tienen una imaginación muy activa. Ni siquiera esos medicamentos existen…

- Señora… - dijo uno de los médicos – Su hijo ha dado un diagnóstico real y las medicinas que se usan para tratar esa enfermedad. Los dos medicamentos que mencionó existen.

- Pep… pero…

- Debe sentirse orgullosa de tener hijos así – dijo otro médico – Son unos genios.

- Estoy… tan orgullosa.

- Comenzaremos a tratar a su hijo contra la Oncocercosis. Se pondrá bien.

Linda Flynn dio un suspiro de alivio.

Por otro lado, un chico llegaba al hospital y se detenía en recepción.

- ¿El paciente Phineas Flynn?

- Está en su habitación – respondió la recepcionista - ¿Es usted algún familiar?

- Soy su primo Phillip Flynn. ¿Cuál es su habitación?

- La 402 – respondió la recepcionista.

Phillip se despidió y tomó el ascensor para ver a su familiar. Trasladémonos por un momento al baño de mujeres. Candace había ido al lavabo y no se había movido de ahí.

- ¡Maldición! – dijo ella – Al fin estuve a punto de atraparlos…

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Stacy entrando al lavabo.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estoy aquí?

- Los seguí tras el incidente. Sólo hay un Hospital General en Danville. En recepción supe donde estaban y te seguí al lavabo de esta planta.

- Stacy… era la oportunidad perfecta. Al fin podía atraparlos…

- ¿Estás segura que eso querías?

- Stacy… yo siempre he querido que me dejen de tomar por loca.

- Pero no acusarías a alguien que está totalmente indefenso. Hacerle eso a Phineas sería…

- ¡Cruel! – respondió Candace - ¡Lo sé! Pero… no sé porqué no pude decirlo… todo era…

- No lo dices porque lo quieres. Es tu hermano menor y no harías nada para dañarle…

- Gracias, Stacy.

Volvamos a la habitación de Phineas.

- ¡Mira quien viene a verte! – dijo Phillip.

- No puedo ver nada – dijo Phineas con acritud.

- Lo lamento tanto. Soy Phillip, tu primo, Phineas. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

- No lo sé realmente. Perdí la visión, pero creen que es un parásito. Los médicos están en eso.

- Te mejorarás. No puedes dejar un solo día de verano sin disfrutar. ¿No es así?

- Claro que no – respondió Phineas – Oye Ferb, saluda a mi primo.

Ferb lo saludó, pero con un gesto frío y con desinterés.

- Es de pocas palabras, ¿no?

- No te preocupes Phillip. Es de pocas palabras. Prefiere actuar…

Ferb salió de la habitación sin decir más.

- Se ha ido… sin despedirse.

- Déjalo – dijo Phineas – También debe estar preocupado por lo que me esté pasando. Si es verdad que tengo un parásito… pronto me recuperaré.


	2. Ideas Confusas

**Intereses Personales**

**Capítulo II**

**(Ideas confusas)**

Ferb salió de la habitación, y se retiró al lavabo de varones. Estaba confuso. ¿Porqué tenía ese resentimiento contra uno de los familiares de Phineas?

- No lo entiendo… son familia – se dijo - ¿Porqué yo…?

Ferb cerró los ojos y se puso a recordar. Tal vez si recordaba algo entendería que es lo que pasaba. Tomó aire, y comenzó a recordar cosas de hace 5 días.

Había llegado Phillip a Danville. Al comienzo a Ferb le dio igual. Sabía que como toda visita al final se iría, así que no debía ni siquiera importarle.

- Oye Ferb… ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy. Iremos con Phillip al Centro Comercial.

Ferb no dijo nada. Ya se iría y pronto volvería a seguir construyendo cosas con Phineas. Sin embargo… no todo fue como querría.

- Oye Phillip. Quiero que veas los planos que hicimos Ferb y yo. ¿Son increíbles no?

- Increíble, primo – respondió Phillip – No sé cómo puedes ser tan talentoso.

"Talentoso". Al recordar eso, Ferb se mordió el labio. ¿Phineas era talentoso? ¡Pero claro que mentía! El cerebro tras casi todas las operaciones era él: Ferb Fletcher. Su hermano pondría los ánimos o las ideas. ¿Pero las ideas solas pueden concretarse? Claro que no… si tenían una idea, se llevaba la idea a la realidad. Pero quien hacía eso era Ferb. ¿Phineas hizo algo? ¿Alguna vez puso algún tornillo o la habilidad para llevar las ideas a la realidad?

- No quiero seguir recordando… - dijo en voz baja Ferb.

Pero su interés era mayor a su dolor y siguió recordando. Conforme pasaban los días, Phineas dejó de interesarse en Ferb. Toda su atención la volcaba a su primo. Estaba de visita, era obvio que así sería. Esperó. 2 días… 3 días… 4 días. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Phineas lo estaba olvidando? ¡Pero si con su primo no hacían nada más que todos los chicos ya hacían! Se estaba volviendo un chico normal. Y eso aterraba a Ferb. Ser igual a los demás. Así que decidió confrontar a su hermano.

- Phineas… no hemos hecho nada juntos en 4 días. ¿Estás seguro que esto está bien?

- Ferb… no te preocupes. Tenemos todavía un verano por delante. Disfrutemos con Phillip por ahora. Si hacemos algo, podríamos tener problemas. El no es como tú o como yo.

¿Tenemos un verano por delante? Eso tenía que ser mentira. El verano se acortaba. 104 días no son eternos y lo sabía. ¿Entonces qué lo seguía haciendo ver tan vehemente a su primo que a su hermano? Lo pensó y tras meditarlo dio con la terrible verdad.

- Realmente no soy su hermano…

No era el hermano de Phineas. Había venido de Inglaterra. Era un extraño en esa casa. A pesar de Phineas había dicho que no había mejor hermano que él. La fuerza de la sangre, los genes, el imperativo evolutivo de preocuparse más por la familia que por otros. "Maldito Darwin" pensó Ferb. ¿Pero Charles Darwin tenía la culpa? Si no hubiera sido él, sería otro. Sólo dejo patentes ciertos patrones de comportamiento.

Ferb luego se recordó con una especie de frascos llenos con una sustancia de color casi transparente… casi plateada. De eso no recordaba ya casi nada. Sólo recordaba luego que Phillip tuvo que irse de Danville por alguna razón… y luego todo el asunto de los "Aglets".

- No puedo recordar…

Por más que intentaba recordar lo que hacía con frascos con un líquido plateado, le dolía la cabeza… no podía concentrarse.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Tenía envidia. Sentía envidia que su hermano buscara otro que no fuera él para divertirse en el verano. Y es que no tenía nada. No tenía otra familia en la que refugiarse.

Salió del lavabo finalmente y entonces un estruendo rompió la burbuja donde vagaba en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Tenemos a 5 personas de Parestesia!

- ¿Les han dado crema anti-alérgica?

- Los corticoesteroides no funcionan.

- ¡Hay más personas en sala de esperas que sufren los síntomas!

- No tengo ni idea a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Los 2 médicos salieron llevando a los afectados.

Ferb salió del hospital y se paró cerca de una esquina. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió un aparatoso accidente.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – gritaba uno de los chocados.

- ¡No puedo ver! He perdido la visión.

- Eso no te va ayudar, mentiroso… - el que decía esto comenzó a tener comezón y entonces - ¡No puedo ver!

Ferb se quedó helado. ¿No era una coincidencia? Volvió al hospital.

- ¡Tenemos más de 45 casos de Parestesia!

- ¡Y casi 35 de ceguera repentina!

Entonces otro médico apareció y dijo:

- El tratamiento de la Oncocercosis no está funcionando. Phineas Flynn ha sido sometido a largas dosis de los antibióticos, pero sigue ciego. Se le ha comenzado a caer la piel.

- No puede ser – dijo Ferb - ¿Porqué yo…?

- El chico de pelo verde nos engañó. El tratamiento no le hace nada.

- ¿Alguna opción que explique esto?

- No lo sabemos – respondió el médico a cargo.

Ferb salió del hospital. Ahora sentía culpa. No era lo suficientemente listo para curar a su hermano. ¿Qué haría sin él?


	3. Epidemia de Minamata

**Intereses Personales**

**Capítulo III**

**(Epidemia de Minamata)**

(Nota del Autor: Minamata es una comunidad Japonesa que fue golpeada por una extraña epidemia en 1956. Lean este capítulo antes de querer buscar algo sobre la epidemia, porque se echaría a perder el suspense.)

Ferb seguía en la calle cuando pasó por una tienda de televisores donde se informaba un reporte.

- Ya tenemos casi 200 casos de ceguera inexplicable, 700 de picor inexistente, pero que los pacientes sienten y 1200 a quienes se les cae la piel sin razón aparente. El CDC está por declarar a Danville en estado de cuarentena. Una nueva y misteriosa enfermedad se cierne sobre nuestra población.

- El CDC ha declarado tener a los profesionales trabajando para identificar la extraña enfermedad, que podría ser un arma biológica, dada la coyuntura actual.

Ferb se preocupó. Si la epidemia se extendía Phineas se moriría. Tenía que hacer algo, así que volvió a su casa y buscó todo lo que le recordara a frascos con líquido. ¿Sería acaso lo que desencadenó la epidemia?

Por otro lado, en el hospital, los enfermos ya estaban siendo tratados, aunque no se sabía exactamente para qué. Solo calmaban los síntomas.

- ¿Y esa cinta que tiene en el dedo? – preguntó un médico.

- Es del Día de Interés por los "Aglets". ¿No es cruel que ese invento esté en el olvido?

- Es una lástima… ¿No tendrá otra?

- Una chica llamada Isabella las repartía.

- Lástima que no pueda salir con todo lo que está pasando…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era Isabella.

- ¿Señores, no desean una cinta por el "Día de Interés de los 'Aglets'"?

- Claro que sí – dijo el médico – Deme una a mí, por favor.

Isabella le puso la cinta al médico.

- Está algo húmeda.

- Se habrán mojado – respondió ella – No se preocupe.

Toda la tarde, Ferb se dedicó a buscar los frascos, hasta que los encontró… vacíos y totalmente limpios.

- ¿Estos frascos están vacios? – se preguntó Ferb.

Isabella, por su parte seguía repartiendo las cintas entre todos los pacientes del hospital. A todos les pareció un buen gesto de una chica "Scout".

- ¿Phineas? – preguntó Isabella.

- Si, Isabella.

- He hecho lo que me pediste – dijo ella – Le dí las cintas de los "Aglets" a todos los del hospital, según tus indicaciones.

- ¿Yo te pedí eso?

- Phineas, estaba en tu celular. Me enviaste un mensaje de texto ayer.

- No lo recuerdo. Isabella… mira el mensaje por favor.

Isabella miró el mensaje y vió que debajo del texto, la fecha de envío: El día de ayer a las 2:10 pm.

- Lo mandaste a las 2:12 pm. ¿Lo enviaste mientras almorzabas?

- Ayer estuve con Phillip. No recuerdo que haya…

- ¿Phineas?

- Isabella, por favor, revisa el registro de eventos del celular.

Isabella revisó el registro y cuando vio las horas se dio cuenta que el que encendió el celular había errado el PIN 2 veces. Se lo dijo a Phineas.

- Yo no encendí mi celular – respondió Phineas – Salí con Phillip al Centro Comercial. Pero Ferb no quiso…

Phineas se dio cuenta que Ferb había enviado el mensaje. ¿Por qué habría pedido que se enviaran todas las cintas?

- Isabella… ¿Has visto a Ferb?

- Lo he notado muy extraño. ¿Pasa algo?

- Por favor, lleva la cintas al Laboratorio y pídeles que las analicen…

- Eso no será necesario, Srta. Isabella… - dijo un médico entrando.

- ¿Qué está diciendo?

- Los médicos que recibieron las cintas comenzaron a mostrar extraños síntomas como los de los pacientes. Hemos analizado las cintas. Estaban remojadas… con Mercurio líquido.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible!

- Haz intentado envenenar a toda una ciudad por la punta de un pasador. Tienes mucho que decir, niña.

Entonces apareció un guardia.

- Isabella García-Shapiro, estás detenida por envenenamiento masivo.

- ¡Yo no he sido!

Los médicos y el guardia se la llevaron.

(Nota del Autor: La epidemia de Minamata consistió en que la fábrica Chiiso, arrojaba mercurio al mar, el cual era absorbido por los peces, plato principal de la región. Los habitantes se intoxicaron con mercurio y presentaron toda clase de síntomas. Finalmente, el mercurio fue identificado como responsable en 1959 y la fábrica Chiiso fue sancionada.)


	4. Confesión

**Intereses Personales**

**Capítulo IV**

**(Confesión)**

Cuando Ferb se rindió de buscar lo que había en esos frascos, se sentó y vio televisión. Fue entonces cuando vio la aciaga noticia.

- La Exploradora Isabella García-Shapiro fue arrestada en el Hospital General de Danville por envenenamiento por Mercurio en la ciudad, por la distribución de cintas remojadas en mercurio líquido. El "Día de Interés de los 'Aglets'" fue una fachada para la intoxicación masiva de la población. La chica afrontará cargos por intento de genocidio…

Cuando Ferb oyó la palabra "Mercurio", todo se hizo claro en su mente. Los frascos eran…

- … mercurio líquido.

Ferb corrió a su celular y revisó las llamadas. Entre ellas vio una a "Blow Torch World" (lit. "Mundo del Soplete"). Luego revisó sus mensajes y vio uno que decía:

"_Blow Torch World – Sección de Químicos_

_Se confirma el envío de 4 bidones con mercurio líquido al remitente: Ferb Fletcher._

_Gracias por su preferencia."_

(Nota del Autor: 'Blow Torch World' es una marca que aparece en un camión en el que siempre traen suplementos a Phineas y Ferb)

Al leer el mensaje, Ferb recordó todo. Y cayó al suelo llorando de arrepentimiento. Lo que había hecho era terrible… y un error.

Había traído los 4 bidones y había preparado algunas cosas con el mercurio que tenían. Había mezclado algunas con refrescos y las otras las guardó con una falsa etiqueta: "Suavizante de Ropa". Luego ofreció el refresco a Phillip, pero él tuvo que salir y los que lo tomaron fueron Phineas… e… Isabella.

- ¡No puede ser! – se dijo Ferb – No… yo no podría…

Isabella estaba por ser juzgada por un crimen que no cometió. Ferb quiso envenenar a Phillip, pero en lugar de eso Phineas e Isabella tomaron las bebidas. Luego, se deshizo de lo demás, llamándolo suavizante. Cuando Phineas tuvo la idea de los 'Aglets', Isabella remojó todas las cuerdas en el mercurio sin saberlo y desencadenó una epidemia.

- Sólo hay algo que puedo hacer…

Trasladémonos a la comisaría de Danville.

- Srta. Isabella ¿Qué tiene que decir ante serios cargos como este?

- Yo no hice nada… tan sólo sumergí las cintas en suavizante de ropa.

- ¿Acaso ese es ahora el nuevo nombre de pila del mercurio líquido? ¿Tiene idea de lo que pudo haber provocado?

-¿Están bien?

- El CDC ordenó el inicio de la quelación a toda la población. Estarán bien.

- Es un alivio…

- Pero no la eximen de lo que ha hecho. Será juzgada según…

- ¡Deténganse! – dijo Ferb, entrando.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo el Comisario.

- Soy Ferb Fletcher. Isabella es inocente.

- ¿Estás tratando de taparla?

- Ella distribuyó las cintas, pero no sabía que estaban envenenadas.

- Claro que no… ese el nuevo truco de la mafia.

- ¡Tengo pruebas! – dijo Ferb - ¡Este mensaje enviado de la tienda 'Blow Torch World'!

Los policías revisaron el mensaje. Todo estaba en orden.

- ¿Ferb? ¿Porqué tu…?

- Lo siento Isabella… nunca quise meterte en esto.

Los policías esposaron a Ferb y el comisario le preguntó:

- ¿Algún deseo antes de que te juzguemos? Te has entregado tu sólo… y me he sorprendido.

- Sólo… quiero ver a Phineas Flynn… mi hermano.

Los policías lo llevaron al Hospital General de Danville, donde Phineas se sorprendió de lo que veía. Así mismo se sorprendió Ferb. La Quelación había funcionado y Phineas estaba curado.

- ¿Phineas? Estás mejor…

- Ferb… la quelación funcionó. ¿Pero quién mezcló las cintas con mercurio líquido?

- No fue Isabella…

- No creo que ella fuera la que lo hiciera…

- Phineas… el que mezcló el mercurio líquido y las cintas fui yo…

- ¡Imposible!

- Tenía envidia… de que pasaras más tiempo con tu primo. Preparé el mercurio para un refresco, pero cuando se fue las etiqueté como "Suavizante de Ropa" y fue cuando Isabella mezcló las cintas, para dárselas al público. Eso desencadenó la epidemia.

- Ferb… porqué tu harías eso…

- Sólo por querer acaparar todo un verano sólo para los dos.

- Los hombres se miden según como corrigen sus errores – dijo el comisario – pero los malos siempre empeoran al tratar ocultar sus huellas. Lo que te pasó a ti, Ferb Fletcher.

- Ya no hay más que decir… - dijo Ferb resignado – Llévenme…

- Ferb Fletcher, estás bajo arresto por el intento de genocidio de Danville. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que digas será usado contra ti en un tribunal. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagárselo… el estado le dará uno. Llévenselo…

(Nota del Autor: La frase que se le dice a Ferb, es la "Advertencia Miranda" o en inglés "Miranda´s Rights", que establecen que nadie puede inculparse de un crimen, sin ser sometido a juicio, según la 5º Enmienda de la Constitución de los )

Phineas quedó destrozado. Su hermano había hecho lo que no debía, sólo por tener un verano con él. ¿Hasta qué punto pudo haber llegado? Sintió que Ferb estaba celoso de Phillip. Fue entonces, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- ¡Déjenme solo! ¡Váyanse ahora!

- ¿Phineas? – dijo una tímida Isabella – ¿Puedo entrar?

- Isabella… - dijo Phineas - ¿Pasa algo…?

- Estoy muy apenada por lo que le ha pasado a Ferb. No pensé que sería así…

- No me hables de eso, por favor. Es demasiado para mí…

- Phineas… hay algo más que tengo que decirte…

- Adelante – dijo Phineas – Ya nada más podría ser peor…

- Debo decirte, que para mí eres más que un amigo… siento que podríamos ser… algo más… estar juntos…

- ¿Isabella?

- Siempre he pensado en ti más que como un amigo… como alguien donde siempre puede obtener apoyo…

- Isabella, yo…

- No me respondas ahora. Medítalo y dime si no he dicho una tremenda estupidez… - dijo Isabella antes de salir rápidamente del cuarto.

La amiga de Phineas bajaba las escaleras llorando.

- No sé si me corresponderá… pero al fin pude decirle que le amo.

Entonces, su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de texto de Phineas. Isabella temerosa, vió el mensaje. Se sorprendió al ver que sólo ponía:

"Gitchi Gitchi Goo"

(Nota del Autor: Para quienes no lo entiendan, hay una canción en Phineas y Ferb que dice en inglés "Gitchi Gitchi Goo means that I love you", es decir "Gitchi Gitchi Goo quiere decir 'Te quiero a ti'")

- Y yo a ti Phineas – dijo Isabella alegre.

Y entonces volvió a subir las escaleras llena de emoción.

FIN


End file.
